Fairies, Devils, and Angels
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Casanova is a normal sixteen year old girl, well except for one tiny detail, she's been able to turn into her Alo character ever since her Nerve gear broke. And yes before you ask she was one of the thousands of people trapped in Sao. When Casanova is forced to move to another part of Japan for school she meets the gang, and she may or may not have a crush on Urushihara. (OC x Uru)
1. Casanova

First name: Casanova

Last name: Miori

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5,6

Species: Real life: Human, Game: Cait Sith (one of the Alo fairy races [Sao])

Hair color: Blazing red

Hair: Waist length, kept in a high ponytail, slightly wavy at ends, wears a Silver headband to hold back her bangs.

Eye color: Real life: Hazel, Game: Silver

Skin: pale

Clothes: Real life: Silver t-shirt, black leggings, and black sandles. Game: Silver armor that has parts to it so their not all connected, metal boots, underneath she wears black leggings and a Silver tank top.

Weapon: one handed dark grey broad sword.

Stats (out of 1000)

Strength: 785

Speed:935

Magic:1000 (maxed out)

Intelligence: 854

Skill: 790

Sword skill strength: 837

Sword strength: 982

Flight: 986

Flight speed: 1000 (maxed out)

Creativity during battle: 975

Defence: 436

Endurance: 857

Personality: Adventurous, funny, bold, brave, fearless, likes to explore, loyal, slightly big ego, nice, caring, short temper, slightly dark, and energetic.

Past: Grew up in an orphanage. When she heard about sword art online she started saving up to buy it. She was stuck in Sao for two and a half years until Kirito killed heathcliff and she and all the other players were freed. She started to play Alo for the next couple of months. She got really good and strong as a Cait Sith, until her Nerve gear broke while she was playing. A week after that she discovered that something happened when her Nerve gear broke and she got the ability to transform into her Alo character at will.

Partner's': Orion


	2. Meeting Chiho

Casanova p.o.v

"Ugh finally done!" I sighed as I sat down on my newly unboxed mattress. It was squishy. I bounced up and Down as I looked at my new place. It was a tiny apartment with _very_ dangerous stairs. Trust me on that. My tv was on its tv stand between the two Windows on the wall farthest from the door. My Wii U was set up and plugged in on the tv stand where the game controllers were charging. My desk along with my laptop were right beside the door. My toiletries were unpacked in the bath room, and all my plates, bowls, and cups were sorted in the right cabinets, along with the cutlery. I had a simple wooden table near my bed. My bed was set with my silver blankets and red sheets. What?! When I have a theme I stick to it. My broken nerve gear was on a shelf near the door, along with several photos of the orphanage and my friends from it. My phone was charging on the small bookshelf that was beside my bed, that was already filled with books. I looked at the clock hanging on the door.

9:45 p.m

Well might as well go to bed, I have my first day of school tomorrow. I also have to find a job. Ugh. I stripped myself of my clothes and took a quick shower. Still quite damp, I put on my pajamas (a Silver tank top with red shorts). I put my headband on my bookshelf, turned out the light, curled up under the covers, then fell deep into sleep.

~time skip~

I blinked the sleep from my eyes while sitting up. I pursed my chapped lips and looked at the clock.

7:34 a.m

Good plenty of time for me to get ready and head to school. I pulled on my usual clothes and brushed my long hair, I then put my hair back in its high ponytail and set my headband on my head. I brushed my teeth and quickly rushed to put on makeup. I frowned at myself in the mirror. I glared at my reflection and it glared back. I put on some simple eyeliner and lip gloss but nothing more for my face. I opened a drawer and selected a container of concealer. I then slathered it onto my arms covering up the cuts. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Today was a new day. I put frozen waffles in the toaster then packed my backpack with all my school supplies. I then stuffed my phone and ear buds in there too. My waffles popped up and I grabbed them while glancing at the clock.

8:00

I rushed out of the apartment while clumsy pulling on my black jacket, of course I just had to forget about the murderous stairs. My foot was caught on one of them and I tumbled the rest of the way down. Of course with my luck my _heavy_ backpack landed on my head.

"I f*cking hate my life" I groaned as I hoisted myself up.

"Hey are you okay?" I spun around only to see a purple haired boy sticking his head out of the door beside mine. I merely nodded and set off. Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the school. I sat down in an empty desk after the teacher introduced me. I am sitting next to a cute girl with a rather large chest (ya know what I mean). She had short, pretty, and orange hair.

"Hi my name is Sasaki Chiho but just call me Chiho!" She exclaimed happily.

" Miori Casanova, but just Casanova is fine" I replied grinning at her. She grinned back. The rest of the day was a blur filled with zombi-teachers droning on and on about useless stuff that we'll never actually use in life. Me and Chiho chatted as we walked off of the school grounds

"Hey Chiho"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her phone.

"Do you... have a job?" I asked. She looked startled for a second before her expression loosened up and she answered,

"Yeah! I do! At MgRonalds"

"Do you think you could... maybe help me get a job there?"

"Sure!"

 _mission accomplished_

"thanks" I chirped. I smiled brightly at her. She returned the smile, ten fold.

"Wanna play smash at my place?" I asked. She cocked her head at me.

"Play What now?" I gasped at her. I then took her hand and sprinted towards my new apartment as I yelled,

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life!"

"No!" She yelled back. We reached the complex. She stared at it amused.

"What?" I asked glancing at her.

"Oh it's just that this is the same apartment complex that my coworker... and crush... live in" I pretty sure that I was not supposed to hear about the crush part but I heard it anyway. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. Chiho walked up the steps then me. Of course I just had to slip. I let out a small 'meep' as I tumbled backwards.

"Ooooooowww" I moaned as I stumbled back up.

"What is this, like the 100th time someone fell down those Damn stairs!" Someone yelled. The door closest to the stairs was flung open to reveal an annoyed black haired man.

" Chiho stuttered.

"Oh hi Chiho... and you are?" He said turning to me as I finally got up the steps.

"Miori Casanova, but just call me Casanova" he smiled at me.

"Do you two want to come in?" He asked. Chiho excitedly nodded her head. I sighed, guess super smash bros will have to wait. And with that I groaned and followed Chiho through the door.


End file.
